


Ain't Love True Though

by Trubama



Category: Justin Trudeau/ Barack Obama
Genre: Justin Trudeau - Freeform, M/M, barack Obama - Freeform, trubama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubama/pseuds/Trubama
Summary: "I'm scared" whispered Trudeau, a whirlwind of emotions ripping through his mind. "Don't be afraid to fall for I'll always be there to catch you" Barack whispered lovingly. In that moment Justin knew that this was forever.





	Ain't Love True Though

In which Barack Obama and Justin Trudeau navigate through their newly found sexual orientation and attraction for each other.

 

-Coming soon


End file.
